Halloween Love
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Asuma has broken up with Kurenai after finding she cheated on him. It's Halloween time and Konohamaru in an attempt to cheer up his uncle set up a costume party for everyone. Can a fox help the monkey get better or will an illusion continue to harm him.


Author's Note: Another Halloween one shot. This one will not be of the horror kind but romance kind if you can't tell from the title. For this story the Ninja world has Halloween even though I know they normally don't. Rookie 9- age 18, Gai's team- Age 19, Asuma-25, Konohamaru-16

Rated: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Adult situations, Ooc characters, in the ninja world just a little different, Kurenai bashing a little bit.

Pairings: Asuma/Naruto, Others.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Halloween Love

* * *

It was night time in Konoha currently. Today was Halloween as could be seen with all the decorations of skeletons, ghouls and ghosts. There was a costume party currently going on at the Sarutobi clan house. Konohamaru with the help of his Uncle Asuma and his friends set up this party for all the ninjas he knew could enjoy themselves for the night. Plus he heard it was a great way to get girls. Since he was a teenage boy after all he was horny often especially being 15. Asuma was willing to help him since him and Kurenai had a really bad break up. He had caught her cheating on him with three other guys. That was a couple months ago and the man barely went anywhere. His beard was scruffier and he seemed to lose the will to even move.

His team visited to try to cheer him up but it did nothing. So Konohamaru made sure to invite the only person who seems to be able to change the minds and hearts of the most hardened criminals. There was a spread of party foods making sure there was quite a bit since Choji would be here. There was plenty of sake since Tsunade was going to be here with Jiraiya at the party. Getting dressed in his costume of a zombie he wondered what this party night will bring.

* * *

A full moon shined down onto the village of Konoha as party goers arrived in their costumes. Asuma and Konohamaru stood by the doors being good hosts. Asuma was dressed in a brown colored monkey suit with a tail and all. Konohamaru was dressed as a zombie with lots of fake blood on him. Both smiled politely at guests as more and more arrived, Asuma's being strained and fake. Kiba and Hinata arrived together as a werewolf and large flower respectively. Ino and Choji were dressed as a vampire couple. Shikamaru who was being dragged by Temari were dressed as a stag and a cheerleader. The next couple to arrive was Anko and Iruka who were a sexy nurse and a doctor.

Asuma thought as he invited in Sakura and Lee who were Frankenstein and his bride. *Why am I the only one who is single* was the sad thought Asuma had as it seemed everyone had a special other except for his nephew Konohamaru but the way Hanabi was looking at him it wouldn't be for long. And even Kakashi and Gai had each other. Looking up at the new couple to arrive he froze. There before him stood Kurenai and Genma the one she decided was the best out of the three she cheated on him with. Kurenai smiled at Asuma while Genma looked away after all he got his ass kicked by the man after it was discovered what he did. Konohamaru glared at her and said "Who invited you?!" Kurenai's smile left and she glared back at the boy. "Lady Tsunade invited all ninja's since she's going to be here."

Konohamaru crossed his arms and huffed as they walked past Kurenai running her hand along the frozen Asuma's arm with a flirty grin unseen by all except for the new arrival. This person was dressed as a golden fox tail and all. His body shape was very much feminine and had many a woman jealous. Yelling "Believe it!" loudly he broke the frozen Asuma's trance as he talked to Konohamaru. Kurenai's eyes flashed with anger as she noticed Asuma wasn't paying attention to her. Unknown to all except for her and a doctor she was pregnant with Genma's child but he didn't belong to a big clan so he didn't have much money so she needed to snag Asuma back.

Asuma looked Naruto up and down appreciating the view that outfit gave to him. His plump tight ass looked quite delicious to him for some reason. Many had found out that because of the Kyuubi merging with Naruto his body had changed. He looked more feminine and could even get pregnant if he wanted to. Many of the curves that he had already were just more defined. He had also gained a tail and ears that went well with the yellow fur suit he had. Naruto's tail twitched lightly as he smelled a powerful scent of an Alpha male. He knew Asuma was the cause of the smell since he's been quite taken with the man since he met him.

Konohamaru grinned as he saw his plan working since Asuma's smile turned real. "That's the last of them." Konohamaru said before being snatched by Hanabi and dragged into dancing as Asuma put an arm around Naruto's waist and led him in. He quite enjoyed the way Naruto blushed at his close contact. Kurenai glared from across the room at the two as Genma got punch for them. She couldn't believe that Asuma would fall for such a demon.

Grinning Kurenai walked over and acted like she bumped into them causing Naruto to fall back and she latched onto Asuma's arm. Many of the ninja at the party seen what she did and glared at her. Naruto whimpered as Kurenai pressed her breast to Asuma's arm and made sure he felt she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress. Asuma was distracted for a little bit as he felt Kurenai's breast on him again only to break free as he heard Naruto's whimper. Freeing himself Asuma looked to Naruto and helped him up from the floor to find that he had a sprained ankle so lifting him up into a bridal carry Asuma walked off.

Kurenai glared once again only to look around to see everyone glaring at her. Genma came over with a confused look on his face at all the glares. The others went back to dancing and eating.

* * *

 **Adult Scene! If you don't wish to read the sex scene please skip until another bold writing.**

Elsewhere in the house Asuma with Naruto still in his arms laid him down on his bed and looked at the ankle. Touching it lightly he found Naruto felt no pain. Asuma felt so stupid at this moment, he forgot that the boy had healing abilities like no other. About to get back up Naruto grabbed his head and kisses him deeply. Making a surprise noise Asuma didn't kiss back until he felt Naruto try to pull away with a sad look. Grabbing the fox boy by his hair Asuma kissed him deeply. Naruto moaned as Asuma climbed on top of him and grinded down on him. Naruto could clearly see the long and thick cock of Asuma through the monkey suit. His fox tail went up to curl around Asuma's waist as he grinded more.

Asuma moved and started sucking on Naruto's neck softly as his fox suit was mainly ripped from his body. Moaning lightly Naruto's seven inch cock was freed and leaking pre. Looking at Naruto's beauty Asuma's suit gained a wet spot as his cock leaked pre. He was never truly this attracted to Kurenai and here sat Naruto causing him to be so horny. Naruto ripped the monkey suit from Asuma's body. Gasping at Asuma's size, ten inches long and quite thick, Naruto whimpered soflty as Asuma rubbed his cock along Naruto's grabbing both in his large hand and stroking. The moans Naruto made were music to his ears as he continue to stroke.

Naruto suddenly pushed him onto his back and kissed down his body. Naruto gently sucked on Asuma's right nipple not minding the hair on Asuma's chest. Rubbing Asuma's chest hair softly he moved down till he was to his large prize. Asuma's cock was beautiful, the head of his cock was purple in color with a set of large hairy balls and a nice bush of hair at the end of his 10 inch shaft. Licking at the top of Asuma's leaking head enjoying the taste caused a deep moan to escape Asuma. Looking down at those cerulean eyes looking up back up to him made him even hornier.

Naruto suddenly took his whole cock into his mouth and throat causing him to grab a hold of the yellow hair. Naruto started a slow bob sucking gently on the alpha's cock as he brought up a hand to knead at the large balls. Soon after Naruto started licking Asuma leaned over the boy humping lightly into the warm mouth to play with the boy's tight hole. Spreading those large tanned globes of cheeks Asuma came to find a very tight looking hole that just looked to be craving his cock in it. Pulling some lube from his bedside dresser Asuma lubed up a finger and started swirling it around the boy's pink hole.

Moaning appreciatively Naruto removed the cock from his mouth to suck on those large balls receiving a deep grumbling moan. Moaning around Asuma's balls Naruto pushed back gently against the finger that just entered his hole. Soon moaning again as a second one was added thrusting in and out of his hole aiming for his prostate. Taking Asuma's cock back in his mouth Naruto sucked and bobbed with all he had as Asuma's now three fingers hit his prostate over and over causing his cock to leak pre onto the bed below them. Asuma let out a light growl as he took a hold of Naruto's head and pumped hard into his mouth as his balls made light slap noises against his chin.

Naruto whimpered and tensed as his cock exploded from Asuma's talented fingers. Rope after rope of seed shot from Naruto's cock spraying against the bed causing quite a mess. Asuma pulled mostly out of Naruto's mouth as he shot into his mouth. Whimpering lightly Naruto sucked gently as Asuma came within his mouth not swallowing any right away. Asuma panted lightly as he pulled his cock from Naruto's mouth and gently leaning his head back to see all his seed in Naruto's mouth. "Swallow" Asuma ordered Naruto who obeyed. Naruto sat up and kissed Asuma deeply only to be grab up and have the man's cock pressed to his tight virgin hole.

Asuma took his hand to lube up his large cock and press his cock into Naruto as he held him in his arms. "Ready?" Asuma asked Naruto who nodded and slowly started pushing in. Naruto gasped as he sunk down a couple inches before Asuma stopped giving Naruto time to adjust. Kissing his lover deeply Asuma rubbed Naruto's back as he laid back on to his back and allowed Naruto to go his own pace. Naruto continue to sink onto Asuma's cock inch by inch giving some time to adjust after a few inches. Asuma looked at Naruto with only love and lust as he rubbed the boy's legs softly to perhaps calm him some. He could tell the boy was a virgin so he wanted to take it slow. Finally getting all ten inches in him Naruto moaned as he kisses Asuma softly.

Naruto finally feeling ready started to remove himself from Asuma's cock only to slide back down it moaning. Asuma gave an appreciative moan as he bucked up some enjoying the tight heat surrounding his cock. Naruto started bouncing faster wanting to give his now alpha as much pleasure as possible. Moaning Asuma started thrusting up as Naruto came back down. The room was filled with nothing but moans of pleasure as Asuma brought Naruto's head down to his to give his lover a deep kiss. Naruto moaned rubbing Asuma's chest as he fucked himself on Asuma's cock. Asuma moved his hands to spread those delicious globes to get in deeper. The slaps of Asuma's balls against Naruto's ass filled the room along with the smell of sex. Asuma aimed for Naruto's prostate as he thrust up.

Soon Naruto's cock exploded covering Asuma's chest with his seed. The tightening of Naruto's already tight hole caused Asuma to mark Naruto as his by biting into Naruto's shoulder and pumping some chakra in the bite as he shot rope after rope of his seed in his new lover. Naruto's eyes grew hazy and his body twitched as his cock exploded again and he collapsed onto Asuma. Asuma moaned deeply as he pulled his cock from Naruto. His cum leaked from the boy's hole he filled him up so much. Smiling down at his mark on he left on Naruto he snuggled Naruto to his chest and covered them up and fell asleep.

 **Sex Scene done!**

* * *

Kurenai had followed after losing everyone only to find the two having sex. Glaring Kurenai watched through a crack in the door and started weaving a genjutsu as the two fell asleep. She will make him her man if she had her way. The genjutsu should cause Naruto to go berserk and harm Asuma. Laughing silently she waited to see what would happen but nothing came. Becoming confused she tried to do it again and again and again. Each time failed and she growled grabbing a kunai and sneaking into the room aiming the kunai for Naruto's throat. Going for the kill she was stopped by a tanned hand. Gasping Kurenai found red slit eyes looking at her from Naruto's naked body.

Trying to free herself Kurenai yelled "Let me go you demon!" This awoke Asuma who seeing the situation glared at Kurenai and told her to leave. Kurenai freed her arm but decided that if she couldn't have Asuma then no one will. Growling Naruto's tail lashed out and smacked her across the room and through the door. The guest hearing the commotion, except for Konohamaru who was quite busy losing his own virginity, ran to see what happened. When they arrived at the floor that the room was on they seen a very naked Naruto and Asuma with a hurt Kurenai with a kunai in her hand.

Many already suspected things but Genma ran towards Kurenai who got up and screamed charging the two males slashing. Dodging the attacks Naruto could sense the second life in her and didn't want to hurt her to lose the baby. Asuma was about to attack as well but was stopped by Genma who shook his head. Kurenai was no longer mentally sane if the way she was yelling and slashing at him. Her red eyes were wide with anger and hate. Naruto having enough of it dodge her last slash and chopped her neck.

Kurenai was taken away to jail by a couple Anbu and Naruto said he didn't want to charge her with anything. Naruto never left the Sarutobi clan compound that night but instead stayed with his lover and making love all night long.

* * *

A few months later

Kurenai was found to be mentally broken and wanted to kill Naruto and Asuma. Her unborn child unfortunately miscarriage as a result to her trying to break out to kill the two. Asuma and Naruto was now living happily together after mating that Halloween night. Their bond grew stronger each day. It was also discovered that Naruto was pregnant with Asuma's child and couldn't be happier. Currently we see the two in the Sarutobi compound enjoying some cuddle time in Asuma's room. Asuma couldn't be happier with his mate. Feeling the fox tail curled around him Asuma smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. They were planning out what room would be best for the baby.

The end…. *Crash* " Hahah I'm free!" or not?


End file.
